1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to load holding devices, and more particularly to a cargo restraint device for the cargo bed of a vehicle that is removably supported on the bed to engage and restrain the cargo against sliding and movement.
2. Background Art
The problem of sliding and movement exists when transporting items in the cargo area of vehicles, such as automobile trunks, the bed of pickup trucks, and cargo areas of SUV's, delivery trucks, boats, airplane freight areas, etc. Typically, the items that are being transported are covered or contained in cellulose cardboard or paper bags or packages, or plastic bags, which do not provide appreciable resistance against sliding relative to the surface of the cargo area. Although some vehicles provide tie-downs for elastic holding straps and barricade surfaces, the items are still prone to skidding, sliding, or tipping over.
Throener, U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,532 discloses a cargo restraining device having an upper block portion for abutting and holding the cargo in place and a lower planar base portion which is held in place by the cargo. The base includes a reinforcement member embedded, inserted, or molded into a flexible material and designed to provide a rigid structure with a coefficient of friction higher than most packaging material. The base and/or upper block portion may be comprised of rigid material and the bottom surface of the base may consist of a softer flexible material attached thereto by molding, adhesion, welding, or other attachment means to enhance adhesion or grip to the surface supporting the cargo holding device and cargo.
Taylor et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,885 discloses a cargo chock for a cargo bed which has a corrugated liner defining channels and ridges. The chock includes a base having a top with a planar area and a bottom with alternating channels and ridges that mate with the liner of the cargo bed. An upstanding ridge in the form of a cross is arranged on the top and includes sides which are normal to the planar area of the top and an upper surface that includes an apex from which the elements of the cross extend downwardly toward the ends thereof. The elements of the cross are aligned parallel to and perpendicular to the channels of the bed, respectively. The element lying parallel to the channels of the cargo bed is displaced laterally to create additional adjustment capability.
Schlesch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,460 discloses a releasable cargo anti-skid block for gripping the cargo bed of a vehicle which comprises a rigid body having a cargo engageable upstanding side and a cargo bed engageable bottom. The bottom and upstanding side join at a corner edge. Gripping apparatus on the bottom of the body extends lengthwise along the bottom. The gripping apparatus are fixed with respect to the body for forcibly but releasably gripping the surface of the cargo bed of the vehicle.
Haydock, U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,745 discloses a space divider trunk organizer for partitioning a surface and for restraining items located thereon against movement which comprises a block of foam rubber covered by a rubber coating and the hook portion of a hook and loop fastener for securing the space divider to a fibrous mat located on a floor of an automobile trunk. The space divider may be of any shape and the loop portion of a hoop and loop fastener may be affixed to the top of the space divider to provide the ability to stack a plurality of dividers like building blocks around an item to be secured against movement within the trunk.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a cargo restraint device for resisting movement of cargo items on a vehicle floor or cargo bed, which has a generally flat octagonal or rectangular base member and a hollow upright upper body portion which can be filled with sand or other heavy material to increase its weight. The base member has a slip-resistant textured bottom surface to be supported on the floor or bed and a top surface for receiving at least a portion of a cargo item. The upper body portion has at least two generally rectangular upright members extending upwardly from the base member, each having outer surfaces for abutting the cargo item. The upright members are provided with apertures for receiving straps to encircle a cargo item held by the device.
In a first embodiment, there are four upright members that extend upwardly from the base member and inwardly from the outer periphery thereof and intersect at a center portion to define a generally cross-shaped configuration when viewed from the top. In a second embodiment, there are two upright members that extend upwardly from the outer periphery of two adjacent sides of the base member top surface and intersect at a center portion to define a generally L-shaped configuration when viewed from the top.